Tanabata
by Rincita
Summary: El festival del Tanabata llega a Magnolia, y Natsu invita a Lucy para ir a ver el festival con él. Pero, ¿sabrá Natsu el verdadero significado del Tanabata? (ONE SHOT)


El sol brillaba en el cielo de Magnolia, pero la temperatura era agradable aunque fuera mediados de verano.

En el gremio de Fairy tail se encontraban tranquilos, y aunque era extraños verles así, había una razón para que se encontraran de esa manera: y era el festival del Tanabata.

El festival era muy esperado por muchos, sobre todo por las mujeres, que además de la fiesta, les gustaba la historia que había detrás de la celebración. Y la maga de las llaves estelares, Lucy, no se quedaba atrás. La chica se encontraba charlando con sus amigas en una mesa alejada de la barra, en donde se encontraba Mirajane.

-Y bueno, ¿ya tenéis un plan para el festival de mañana? –preguntó Levy.

-Yo tenía pensado ir con Charle y con Romeo –dijo Wendy un poco sonrojada.

-Uy, me parece que alguien consiguió una cita –dijo la rubia completamente emocionada.

-N-no es así –dijo la joven dragón Slayer completamente sonrojada.

Ojalá Juvia tuviera una cita con Gray-sama –suspiró tristemente Juvia.

-No te desanimes, algún día se fijara en ti. –trató de animar Levy.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No habrá ninguna rival del amor de por medio?–dijo esperanzada la maga del agua.

-Claro que no –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa. En ese momento entraron al gremio los compañeros de equipo de ésta, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail (además del equipo de Laxus).

-¡Luce! –exclamó Natsu, el mejor amigo y compañero de equipo de la maga estelar.-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-He estado con Levy y las demás durante todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella extrañada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a él.-No me digas que te has comido toda la comida que había en mi nevera…

-No, excepto que Happy se ha comido todo el pescado que había y ha dejado las espinas esparcidas por la casa. –respondió felizmente el pelirrosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Era broma, era broma –rió el chico intentando calmarla.

-Eso no tiene gracia –dijo ella poniendo un puchero.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Verás, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Eh?

-Como ya sabrás dentro de poco es el festival de Hanakama y…

-Tanabata –corrigió ella.

-Como sea. Y pues quería preguntarte a ver si querías venir conmigo y con Happy al festival.

Lucy se sonrojo levemente por la propuesta de su mejor amigo, pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

-Claro. –contestó ella sonriendo.

-¡Genial! –dijo él alegremente-. Pues mañana sobre las cinco de la tarde voy a buscarte.

-De acuerdo –respondió mientras se alejaba de él y volvía con las chicas al lugar donde antes se encontraba. Las chicas miraban a la maga estelar con las manos colocadas entre de sus labios, tal y como lo hacía Happy.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lucy-san, me parece que alguien consiguió una cita –dijo Wendy de la misma forma que lo había dicho ella minutos atrás.

-¡No! –exclamó la rubia rápidamente-. ¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Sí –dijo Levy sarcásticamente-. Y Erza no está loca por los pasteles de fresa.

-Lo digo enserio. –dijo Lucy levantándose de la silla.

-Sólo trata de explicar que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. –intervino Juvia-. No te lo está diciendo para mal.

-Ya, pero soy muy consciente de lo que pasa, y la verdad es que no es una cita.

-Lo que digas –dijo Levy-. Pero yo creo que solo tratas de evadirte de la realidad. Y la realidad es que en el fondo te gusta Natsu, y a él le gustas. ¿Es que no te has fijado en todas sus acciones cuando está contigo?

-Sus acciones son las de un chico al que le gusta divertirse destrozando cosas –respondió Lucy.

-Mejor dejémoslo… -dijo la peliazul de ojos marrones

-Sí, será lo mejor...

Tras esto cambiaron de tema y estuvieron conversando hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus casas, cuando ya era de noche.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy caminó junto a su espíritu Plue por las calles hasta que llegó a su casa, y nada más entrar se dirigió a su armario, en donde sacó un yukata y lo tendió encima de su cama, tras esto, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente a la prenda. El yukata era de color rosa pálido, decorado con flores de cerezo de un color rosa más oscuro y blanco, con un obi (o faja) de color granate para la cintura.

-¿Pun pun? –preguntaba el espíritu.

-No es nada –respondió-. Solo que nunca he ido a este tipo de festivales. Cuando llegue al gremio tuve la oportunidad de asistir a uno, pero al final fui con el equipo a hacer una misión. Y con lo ocurrido en Tenroujima…

-Pun pun.

-Lo sé. –sonrió-. Muy bien, me voy a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día.

-Pun pun pun… -dijo el espíritu mientras desaparecía. Y con esto Lucy dejo el yukata encima de la silla del escritorio, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La mañana llegó, y Lucy se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Desayuno y después fue a escribir un capítulo de su novela. Y tras escribir más de dos horas fue a darse un baño, donde estuvo poco más de una hora dentro. Cuando terminó se tapó con una toalla y se acercó al yukata que había dejado en el mismo lugar que había dejado el día anterior. Se puso la ropa interior y empezó a vestirse, cuando llegó la hora de colocarse el obi en la cintura tuvo que llamar a Virgo.

-Hime, ¿es hora del castigo? –preguntó nada más ser invocada.

-No, solo que necesito un poco de ayuda. –contestó la rubia.

-No se preocupe –dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a ponerse aquella ancha faja. Nada más terminar, Lucy se miró al espejo y miró su yukata mejor.-Le queda muy bien, hime.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció.

-Me marcho, pero si necesita mi ayuda no dude en llamarme –dijo mientras desaparecía. Nada más irse miró en un reloj la hora que era: Las tres de la tarde.

Entonces, se acercó a un cajón de su armario y tomo unas getas y unas medias. Se las puso y empezó a caminar para acostumbrarse un poco a caminar con ese calzado; y después de unos pocos minutos practicando, decidió cepillarse el pelo, ya que no quería llamar a Cáncer porque no lo veía necesario. Se hizo su típica coleta a la izquierda y a continuación volvió a mirar en su reloj: Las cuatro.

Desde ese momento el tiempo empezó a pasar más despacio para Lucy, y por esa razón trató de distraerse leyendo un libro en un sillón que había en la habitación. Y sin darse cuenta, mientras leía, quedo sumida en el sueño. En el que no despertó hasta que sonaron unos golpes contra el cristal de la ventana.

Lucy se despertó repentinamente con el sonido, y trató de despezarse. Y cuando estuvo completamente despierta se acercó a la ventana, en donde vio a Natsu tras el cristal.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana? –preguntó molesta.

-No he entrado, estoy fuera –respondió defensivamente el pelirrosa-. Vamos, te espero abajo.

Y tras este comentario cayó al piso de abajo. Lucy miró su aspecto por última vez y caminó hacia la puerta. No llevaba las llaves porque sentía que no ocurriría nada en el festival, y menos con su sobreprotector amigo.

Cuando bajo a la calle se encontró con el pelirrosa y nada más verle le sonrió, haciendo que él también le devolviera la sonrisa. Natsu también iba vestido con un yukata, pero el suyo era azul marino con bordeados en forma de llamaradas. También calzaba unas getas; y en el fondo, Lucy pensaba que le sentaba bien esa ropa a su amigo.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. Entonces, la rubia se dio cuenta de algo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y Happy? –dijo ella.

-Pues al final dijo que iba a ir con Wendy y Charle –respondió-. Aunque antes de irse, me ha contado que también iban a estar con Romeo, así que no tengo ningún problema. ¿Acaso a ti te molesta?

-N-no –respondió tímidamente-. Sólo que se me hacía raro no verle aquí.

Natsu se encogió de hombros aun sonriéndole a su amiga. Entonces, le extendió la mano y Lucy se quedó extrañada con aquello.

-Vámonos –dijo enseñándole los dientes mientras sonreía. Ella vacilantemente, tomó la mano del chico y este apretó la suya con suavidad. Entonces Natsu empezó a caminar y Lucy fue guiada por él.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a la plaza de la ciudad. Allí se encontraron montones de tenderetes: de comida, de regalos, juegos... Siguieron caminando por el lugar y pudieron encontrarse con personas conocidas, incluyendo a personas del gremio. Como por ejemplo a los hermanos Strauss, a Erza con Jerall, que estaba oculto tras una máscara en forma de lobo, a Cana en un puesto de bebidas… y a más gente.

Estuvieron durante una hora andando sin descanso hasta que llegaron a un banco y Lucy se sentó.

-Estoy que no puedo andar más…–dijo después de estar un rato en silencio. Natsu volvió a mirar en los bazares que había cerca y entonces le comentó a su amiga:

-Espérame aquí, voy a comprar algo para comer.

Lucy asintió y Natsu empezó a caminar entre la multitud. La rubia se quedó mirando a la gente que pasaba frente a ella y pudo ver a lo lejos a Levy junto a Gajeel. Al igual que con Juvia, que desde la distancia pudo verla paseando con Gray.

-Vaya… -pensó mientras sonreía-. Mañana no se libraran de mí y mis preguntas.

-Perdón por la espera –dijo el pelirrosa acercándose a ella con una bolsa que contenía dos pequeñas cajas de takoyaki (buñuelos de pulpo), diez yakitori (brochetas de pollo) y dos refrescos.

-No te preocupes. –contestó mientras tomaba el takoyaki. Natsu volvió a sentarse a su lado y tomó un yakitori y empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Estuvieron callados mientras comían hasta que Lucy miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando con el palo de la brocheta en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la rubia. Natsu se quitó el palo y lo dejo dentro de la bolsa con los restos de la comida que había quedado.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo solamente. Lucy se quedó extrañada por su petición.-No te haré nada raro, así que cierra los ojos, ¿vale?

La rubia asintió tímidamente y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Se quedó unos segundos de esta manera hasta que sintió a su amigo frente a ella, que incluso podía sentir su aliento en la cara. La maga sentía que la sangre estaba pasando rápidamente a su rostro y apretó con más fuerza los ojos. Mientras que los segundos pasaban, notó como en la parte en donde tenía la coleta le ataban algo y tras esto Natsu se alejó. Haciendo que ella volviera a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –preguntó ella acercando su mano a su cabello. Y sintió una especie de flor pero esta era dura, como si fuera de plástico. Se trataba de un broche para el pelo en forma de flor de cerezo. Era de color rosa y tenía unas tiras de tela de color rojo.

-Lo vi mientras buscaba algún puesto de comida y creí que te quedaría bien –dijo Natsu mientras le mostraba la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Gracias –agradeció ella sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo.

-Y yo también me he comprado algo –dijo mientras sacaba de la faja de su ropa una careta roja en forma de dragón.

-Me lo tendría que haber imaginado… –comentó nada más ver la cara de Natsu oculta tras la careta.- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Sigamos.

Tras decir eso, Lucy tomó la mano de Natsu y esta vez ella le arrastro entre la multitud.

Poco a poco el sol iba descendiendo por el horizonte y Natsu y Lucy seguían caminando y viendo las actividades que había en el festival, y mientras caminaban, pudieron notar como la gente se acercaba a los árboles de bambú que había por los lugares en los que pasaban y escribían algo en tiras de papel para después colgarlo en una de las ramas de la planta. Natsu, que se había apartado la máscara a un lado de su cara, al ver las acciones de esas personas no dudó en preguntarle a Lucy:

-¿Por qué la gente cuelga papeles escritos en el bambú?

-¿Acaso no sabes la historia de este festival? –preguntó Lucy, recibiendo una negación como respuesta.

-Yo solo pensaba en la fiesta: la comida, juegos… -respondió. La chica se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a una colina un poco alejada de todo el festival y ya las estrellas inundaban el cielo que estaba casi oscuro por la llegada de la noche.

Lucy se sentó en la hierba y a continuación Natsu, que se quedaron viendo el festival y el momento en que empezaron a iluminar los farolillos del lugar. La rubia tomó aire y empezó a narrar la historia del Tanabata:

-Verás, cuenta la leyenda que hace muchísimos años, existía una princesa, llamada Orihime. Esa princesa le gustaba pasar el tiempo tejiendo todo tipo de telas cerca del río Amanogawa, para que más tarde, las telas fueran ofrecidas a los dioses.

Lucy miró a Natsu y vio que le prestaba atención, así que decidió continuar:

-Pero, Orihime se sentía sola, ya que no tenía tiempo para disfrutar porque que se pasaba el día tejiendo. Así que el rey y padre de Orihime, preocupado por ella, le presentó a Hikiboshi. Un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río en el que Orihime tejía. Orihime y Hikiboshi se enamoraron a primera y vista, y poco después, se casaron. Pero, al procesar tanto su amor el uno por el otro, empezaron a descuidar sus tareas; y al padre de Orihime al ver tal irresponsabilidad, les separo poniéndolos a uno y a otro a cada lado del río Amanogawa para que no volvieran a estar juntos.

Lucy suspiró triste al imaginarse estar en esa situación.

-La pareja tras la separación, retomaron sus respectivas tareas; pero tan desesperados que estaban por tal separación, que rogaron al rey que les permitiera volver a verse una vez más. Y este, conmovido por el amor de estos, decidió que les dejaría verse una vez al año: en el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron cruzar el río que les separaban, vieron que no era posible cruzarlo. Y Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y formaron un puente para poder atravesar el Amanogawa. Y estas les prometieron volver el siguiente año para ayudarles a estar juntos ese día, pero con la condición de que no lloviera. Y así, los amantes cada vez se encuentran, les producen tanta felicidad que pueden llegar a conceder cualquier deseo que les pidan.

-Así que –empezó a decir Natsu cuando la rubia dejó de hablar-, ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso el volver a reencontrarme con Igneel?

Entonces Lucy recordó que también el día siete de Julio de hace quince años los dragones habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Miró a Natsu y pudo ver que estaba un poco decaído.

-Claro, puedes pedir cualquier cosa –respondió ella, sintiendo compasión por él. En ese momento, Natsu abrazó suavemente a la chica, y ésta le correspondió. Estuvieron durante unos minutos abrazados, hasta que él decidió separarse.

-Gracias –agradeció.

-De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Ese comentario hizo sonreír al pelirrosa, pero entonces recordó algo:

-Aún no me has explicado todo –dijo. La rubia se quedó extrañada ¿qué se le había olvidado explicar?- ¿Por qué la gente escribía en las tiras de papel y los ataba a las ramas de los árboles de bambú?

-Ah –recordó. Le había explicado la leyenda pero no le había respondido a su pregunta-. Pues porque la gente para pedir sus deseos, lo escriben en los tanzaku, que son las tiras de papel para que más tarde lo cuelguen en una de las ramas de bambú. Pero los deseos no se suelen cumplir inmediatamente, sino que hay que esperar un año para que se cumplan.

-Pues que aburrido, ¿no? –cuestionó el chico.

-A mí me parece muy bonito. –contestó Lucy.

Natsu se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia, mientras que ella miraba los ojos negros del pelirrosa. Estuvieron así durante un minuto más o menos, hasta que él se levantó del suelo y apartó la vista hacia el festival.

-Vayamos a escribir un deseo –dijo volviendo su vista hacia ella. Lucy se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se fue junto con Natsu a buscar un árbol de bambú.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que vieron un árbol de bambú en donde no había mucha gente. Se acercaron y tomaron un tankazu y un bolígrafo que habían puesto para las personas que querían escribir su deseo. Lucy tomó una tira amarilla mientras que Natsu tomó una roja. Escribieron su deseo y fueron a colgarlo a una rama. El pelirrosa fue el primero en atar su tira de papel, mientras que Lucy buscaba una rama en donde pudiera poner el tankazu con su deseo. Entonces vio una rama de bambú en donde podría poner la tira de papel y trató de llegar hasta ella. Pero por desgracia, se encontraba en una parte algo más alta que la chica y ella creyó darse por vencida hasta que alguien detrás suyo la alzó como a una niña. Miró hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Natsu.

-Rápido, que pesas –comentó el pelirrosa.

-No te quejes, que no peso tanto –contestó. Y con esto, Lucy ató la tira de papel en la rama del árbol de bambú, y Natsu al ver que ya había colgado su deseo en la rama, la bajo con cuidado. Volvió a mirar al árbol mientras recordaba el deseo que había pedido:

"_Ojalá Natsu encuentre a Igneel"_.

-¿Qué has pedido, Luce? –preguntó Natsu.

-Si te lo cuento no se cumplirá. –respondió mientras se alejaba de él rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, dímelo –dijo también sonriente corriendo hacia ella.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Volvieron a la colina en donde habían estado anteriormente y vieron desde ese lugar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Allí se quedaron tumbados, contemplando el río de estrellas que iluminaba el cielo. Lucy estuvo explicándole a Natsu las constelaciones que estaban encima de ellos, y pudieron ver a todos los que Lucy tenía como espíritus estelares, incluido a Plue.

-Luce –llamó Natsu después de estar un rato en silencio-, será mejor que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo tarde.

Lucy asintió y tras esto se levantaron. Natsu se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y ésta acepto. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-Gracias por el día de hoy –agradeció la rubia.

-De nada –sonrió el chico, e inesperadamente, Natsu se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dejándola con los ojos como platos las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Erza y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.- Nos vemos mañana en el gremio.

Y tras despedirse, empezó a correr en dirección al bosque, donde se encontraba su casa.

-Adiós… -dijo, pero ya se había marchado. Cuando vio que se había ido acercó su mano a la mejilla que había besado el pelirrosado, aún sonrojada y el corazón aun palpitándole pero con menos intensidad que cuando estaba con Natsu. Se quedó unos segundos pensativa mientras miraba el lugar por donde había marchado el chico. Y entonces, sonrió.

-Tal vez… -pensaba-. Tal vez me guste Natsu un poco…

Y después de esto todo transcurrió con normalidad.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los meses hasta que ya concurrieron diez meses desde aquel festival. En ese momento Natsu, Lucy y Happy subían por una gran montaña, a varias horas de Magnolia.

-¿Falta mucho? Estoy que no puedo ni dar un paso más –se quejó la chica deteniéndose para relajar las piernas. Natsu, que caminaba junto a Happy unos pasos más adelante, se giró para observarla.

-No seas quejica y date prisa, estamos cerca –respondió.

-Aye –contestó el gato azul.

-¿Y por qué no nos tomamos un pequeño descanso? –preguntó-. El dragón puede esperar, ¿no crees?

Hace unas semanas mientras regresaban de una misión, escucharon de unos ciudadanos del lugar en donde hacían la misión, que habían visto un dragón volando hacia las montañas que se encontraban a unas horas del lugar. Y Natsu, ilusionado pensando que podría ser Igneel, arrastró a la maga estelar para que le acompañara aunque Happy podría hacerle compañía.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la chica, cuando estuvo delante de ella la dio la espalda y se agachó delante suyo diciendo:

-Súbete.

-¿Eh? –dijo extrañada.

-Estas cansada, ¿no? –preguntó-. Pues súbete a mi espalda. Así llegaremos antes.

-¿No decías que pesaba mucho? –contestó recordando las veces que él la llevaba y se quejaba de que pesaba mucho y que adelgazara unos kilos.

-Olvídalo –dijo solamente. Lucy se quedó mirando unos instantes la espalda del chico y tras esto se acercó a él y se subió a su espalda, cuando se puso cómoda le dio una señal a Natsu y él se levantó para retomar una vez más el camino hacia su destino.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Estuvieron durante dos horas más subiendo la montaña, hasta que por fin llegaron a una gran cueva que no tenía fondo. Lucy se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y trató de caminar hacia la caverna, pero fue detenida por el brazo del chico, que estaba delante de ella y de Happy.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la rubia. Natsu olisqueó el ambiente y miró directamente hacia la cueva. Y en ese momento, el suelo empezó a temblar, cada vez más fuerte. Lucy temblaba un poco asustada por aquel movimiento de tierra, con la mano cerca de sus llaves por si alguien atacaba. De la cueva empezó a aparecer de las sombras un dragón de gran tamaño, de color rojo con la parte inferior de su cuerpo de color beige, al igual que sus alas. Tenía varias cicatrices por su cuerpo, pero el que más destacaba era el que tenía en su pecho y en el cuello. También tenía cuerno afilado y puntiagudo en la nariz y garras de largas uñas afiladas.

Lucy miró asustada al dragón mientras que Happy y Natsu lo miraban boquiabiertos, pero este último con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Pero quién se atreve a venir a molestarme mientras me estoy echando una siesta? –preguntó el gran reptil. El pelirrosa dio unos pasos hacia delante, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-¿Papa? –preguntó el chico. El dragón también parecía sorprendido al verlo, y después de unos segundos acercó su hocico cerca de este para olerle. Lucy quiso dar un paso hacia delante, pero se quedó observando desde donde se encontraba. Y tras unos segundos de silencio el dragón sonrió.

-Has crecido mucho, hijo.

Natsu abrazó el cuello del reptil, rebosante de felicidad ante las miradas conmovidas de Happy y Lucy. Después del abrazo, el pelirrosa dijo:

-¿Por qué me abandonaste, padre? ¿Y por qué también Metalicana y Grandine?

-Cálmate Natsu, aún hay mucho tiempo para hablar. –contestó Igneel. Natsu feliz de saber de qué podría estar un rato más con su padre, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia sus amigos, que se encontraban en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Venir Happy, Luce. Quiero presentaros a Igneel.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el felino volando hacia el reptil para presentarse ante su "abuelo". Lucy empezó a caminar junto a su amigo en dirección a Igneel y nada más situarse a su lado se presentó:

-Mucho gusto, Igneel. Soy Lucy Heartfillia.

-Vaya, una Heartfillia –dijo el dragón rojo-. La última vez que escuché ese apellido fue cuando conocí a una chica llamada Layla.

-¿Conoció a mi madre? –preguntó la rubia impresionada. El dragón asintió con la cabeza.

-Era una mujer fantástica –contestó-. Pero ahora sé que una parte sigue viva dentro de ti. Sois como dos gotas de agua.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hijo mío, Lucy, Happy, entrar a la cueva y poneros cómodos. –habló Igneel-. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Los tres asintieron y entonces Igneel se dio la vuelta para entrar una vez más a la cueva. Happy voló rápidamente al interior de la caverna, mientras que Natsu y Lucy caminaban más despacio.

-Parece que tu deseo de encontrarte con Igneel se ha cumplido –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseo? –preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-El del Tanabata.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Yo pedí algo un poco diferente. –dijo mientras sonreía, recordando el deseo que colgó en aquella rama de bambú:

"_Ojalá Luce pueda conocer a Igneel"._

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Chan chaaan(?) E aquí un nuevo one shot Nalu. Lo hice pensando en el Nalu week de este año, que vi que el primera era la temática de "Festival". No es del todo Nalu pero hay insinuaciones, ¿o no? x3 Si os digo la verdad, tengo más ideas pensadas de one shots por este week, pero quiero quitarme el examen que me falta y así tener unas vacaciones de verano tranquilas -u-U

Y bueno, no sé qué más deciros… ¿será por mi duradero dolor de cabeza?(?) ok, no xD y ya, espero que hayas disfrutado del one shot y espero que tengan un buen día.

Y también, ¡Espero sus reviews, plis! eueU

Bye~


End file.
